


Repercussions

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can't keep it shut, and a not-information goes viral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Expense

**Author's Note:**

> A set of four drabbles dealing with an unspoken promise and the resulting question of "(When) Will they?"  
> 

 

“He spent a fortune.”

Tony shoved his hands into his pockets, giving his patented What Do I Know smile. “Maybe it's a mistake?”

“Really? A mistake?” Abby frowned, tilting her head to the side.

“And you are checking his billings because . . . ?”

She ignored him, raising her voice the tiniest bit. “Why would he buy jewelery anyway? That doesn't make any—” Abby stopped dead as Tony's smile reached atomic brightness. She punched his arm hard, and he flinched, a pout on his face.

Her grin became almost mischievous. “Thanks for not spoiling the surprise, Tony.”

“Hey. Never said a word.”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #085: Surprises


	2. Move

 

“It is so ridiculous. Everyone knows what he is up to. Literally everyone. Even Abby herself. So why does he not come forward?”

“She knows?” Tony cocked an eyebrow, putting on the most surprised face he could muster. “How come?”

Pen-pointing at him, Ziva explained, “Apparently, some little bird has told her.”

“How rude. But—who says he hasn't asked her yet?”

“He has not. No rings.”

“Not necessarily an indicator.”

Ziva frowned. “Why should they keep it secret when it is common knowledge anyway? That makes no sense, Tony.”

“With _them_ , anything that doesn't make sense makes perfect sense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #333: Paradox


	3. Rumors

 

Tim turned off the radio under Tony's questioning glance. “I don't get it.” He sighed. “Everyone's looking at me as if they knew something I don't.”

“Yeah, I realized.”

“You did?”

“They're on your tail, McParanoid.”

“Haha. Funny. They're smiling. _Fondly._ It's just weird.”

“Like who?”

“Everybody. Even Ziva was acting strange today.”

“Stranger than normal?”

“Guess what she said.”

“What?”

“That she's extremely happy for me and it was about time. Have I been promoted or something?”

Tony clicked his tongue, smirking.

“Wait. You wouldn't know about any of this, would you?”

“Not at all, Timmy. Not at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #331: Confused


	4. Stop

 

“Party's over, DiNozzo.”

“Boss?”

“I don't know how you did it and I don't care. Just put an end to it.”

“Ugh, I hate to admit it, but I'm totally clueless.”

The stare Gibbs gave him in response would have made a skyscraper collapse, but Tony only flinched slightly.

“Put it right, DiNozzo. I'm not gonna tell you twice. Not gonna tell Abs it was all made up either.”

This time, Tony jerked back. He had not thought of that. Ever. “I will take care of it,” he said, his mouth suddenly tasting bitter with the Tequila sort of shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #334: Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **NCIS Drabble**.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **lil_1337** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
